Grandmaster Chaos
|origin = Multiversal Legends|occupation = Dictator of Phlegethon Lord of Entropy Leader of the Chaotic Elites |skills = |hobby = Orchestrating events Causing havoc |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Tyrannical Anarchist}} Lord Zehk Chaoside, also known as Grandmaster Chaos is one of the main antagonists of Multiversal Legends. Grandmaster Chaos is a being from a chaotic and lawless realm known as Phlegethon. Like the infamous Dark Lord Nekrozoth, he was once a mortal that lived in the realm called Phlegethon who was a politician, soldier, and later demonic alien overlord who attempted to use the Chaos Vindicator to plunge the omniverse in anarchy. He founded and leads the Chaotic Elites, an organization with mad goals of eradicating any form of law and rules (other than Grandmaster Chaos') and have the omniverse be run by villains and criminals with no heroes to stand in their way. He is the main antagonist of 6, and one of the main antagonist of 7, 8 and 9 (along with Aka Manah and Nekrozoth). Personality He is shown to be both extremely dangerous and a intimidating Dark-Lord. He wants nothing but total control of everything and anything if he have to murder an entire universe to achieve it. Dark-Lord is extremely unforgiving and intolerant of failures, with a loathsome nature; it is stated that he actually eats his own minions if they fail him. One of his minions said that he is as terrible as Nekrozoth and wanted to oppress everyone's free will and spread chaos as his own "truth" to the multiverse. He is extremely malevolent, cruel, Utterly brutal and downright malicious in what he does. He is also known to be very cunning, He is sly, calculating, strategic and intelligent, being a mastermind behind almost every event that happens in the franchise (along with Aka Manah, Nekrozoth, and Malroc. Similar to Nekrozoth, he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws the same way Nekrozoth does. Chaos is shown to be very sociopathic and sadistic as when he to pleasure in torturing his minion Evil Skeleton just because he gave him the wrong sandwich. Like many villains, he is insane, twisted, and extremely power hungry in nature. He has no remorse or empathy on what he does as he defined as his own personal hobby. Being very ruthlessly vicious and manipulative, he was shown to be an irredeemable and atrocious being. He uses propaganda to brainwash his victims and had even started events that killed trillions of people and was okay with murdering children. Not only he is malevolent, but also a arrogant egotistical maniac that thinks he is superior to others and declares himself o be the supreme ruler of existence. He thirst for destruction and darkness, He is entropy incarnate that is a total megalomaniac. being vile and selfish, he wouldn't dare to hesitate in destroying his enemies, even in front of their families. He wants nothing but only Entropy and is shown that he is a total social darwinistic conqueror, he believes his way is merely the "way of the Elite" and show that only heroes are weaklings while the villains are the true saviors of the Omniverse. He sees Aka Manah as weak for being motional over the animals but somewhat shown he has a hateful respect towards Jack Spark as he points out the similarities between them. Powers and Abilities Most of his power remains a mystery but it is stated that he is as powerful as Aka Manah. He is sated that he is the source of entropy, and a all powerful entity that created Entropy itself. It is show that he can warp reality what ever he desires, obliterate Stars with ease, and can create his own gods. He is all knowing like Deus and Nekrozoth, and can mutate others with his eyes and can teleport everywhere he goes. He can manipulate matter, change the laws of Physics, create waves of dark energy through dark matter manipulation and energy projection. He can shoot lasers from his hands and eyes, create clone of himself and is an expert tactic and strategist. His power level is said to be beyond Multiversal which mans he is a very serious threat. He can bestow powers to other villains like he did with Master Onslaught. he has vast knowledge on sorcery and science like Malroc, making him a master sorcerer and scientist. Chaos answers to him and Evil works with him to, he can increase his size if he wants to. Appearance He first appeared setting on a throne but his physical appearance was very vague as you only see him covered in shadows. When we finally see him, He is shown to be wear silver armor with red and green belts, his skin looks pinkish and his eyes are green. he seems to be wearing a power suit and wears a crown like head set with a circle in the middle of his for head. It is revealed that is one of his many forms and he has many more. Gallery Trivia * one of his alias GrandMaster of Discord is a basically spelled GOD. * He is the franchise equivalent of Thanos. * He actually share some similarities with Thanos as they both are masterminds behind event their respected franchise, they sent their minions to retrieve a powerful object for them (Ronanthe Accuser and Loki to Thanos, Evil Skeleton and Master Onslaught to Chaos. Both sit on a throne in a unknown location of their base, and both are Greater scope villains until they finally become the Main villains in the story. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Forms Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Multiverse villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:The Heavy Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Strategists Category:Master Orators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Completely Wicked Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Hidden Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Empire leader Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Supreme Being Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Terrorists Category:Chessmasters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Chaos master Category:Armored Studios villains